Another Day
by KoolJack1
Summary: A story that takes place when Jack is in China.Rated M for violence and torture and some language.My first story so please remeber that...
1. Chapter 1 Hour One

1Chapter 1-Hour 1

It was dark, wet and cold. His eyes were blurry from the various drugs he had been given earlier. Pain stabbed through his body to the point where he was nauseous from it. His head pounded and the room was out of focus. The door to his small cell opened and he curled up in the corner, to afraid to move.

Li-"Mr. Bauer?"

Jack swallowed hard as man came to his side.

Li-"Stand up!"

Jack closed his eyes but didn't comply. The tall man grunted at him and forced him to his feet.

He let go, figuring Jack could stand without help, but he tumbled to the ground with a yelp of pain.

Li looked down at his captive with a smile, there was nothing left to this man anymore. He was shaking from fear and pain. He hadn't eaten a thing in days.

Jack looked up at the taller man hovering over his fragile body. He had a toothy smile on as he looked back down at him.

Li-"What's wrong, scared?"

Jack turned his head away in fear, a tear twinkled in his eye and he prayed that Li would not see it.

Li once again forced Jack to his feet and pulled him out of the cell and into another room with just a chair and a light that was off right now. He tossed Jack carelessly into the chair and said something loudly in Chinese right before leaving Jack alone in the room.

Jack looked around, the room was about as big as his cell was, it smelled like it too. He jumped when the door opened again and another man that he knew as the 'giver of pain' walked in.

Man-"Hello, Jack."

He opened up the briefcase he was carrying and knelt next to it on the floor well he emptied it onto the floor.

Jack watched as he pulled on rubber gloves and turned to him. He turned on the bright light and closed his eyes, that was the most light he had seen in a very long time. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times and saw the man standing over him with a knife that reflected the light.Jack swallowed hard and the man laughed.

It was time for another day.


	2. Chapter 2 Hour Two

1Chapter 2-Hour 2

Jack looked at the man as he got closer to him.

Man-"Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

Jack looked away, he knew what was coming and he braced himself for it.

The man shook his head as and grabbed Jacks arm and strapped it to the arm of the chair.

Man-"This is your final chance, tell me and you can save yourself."

Jack's breathing quickened but he still said nothing, he couldn't.

The man looked at him one last time then maneuvered his knife into Jack's upper arm with one quick motion.

Jack's eyes got wide then slammed shut, but still he refused to cry out. The man pushed harder on the handle of the knife, forcing it deeper into Jack's pale flesh.

Man-"Jack, have you had enough?"

He got a firm grip on the knife and twisted it. This time Jack couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a screech and grabbed the arm of the chair with all his might.

The man pulled the knife out without warning and threw it to the side in frustration.

He walked to the door with his back facing Jack and took a deep breathe. When he turned around Jack could see the fiery flame of anger in his eyes.

He came back over and lifted his foot and brought it down, full force on Jacks groin.

Man-"Talk you fucker!"

Jack gasped and sat forward on the chair with wide eyes, panting.

Man-"You have not said a word in the 5 months that we have had you, you have to talk eventually"

Jack grunted and looked up at him.

He turned on his heels and knelt back down next to his briefcase and filled a syringe full of a strange clear liquid.

Man-"Jack, this will make you feel like you have fire running through your veins, it is a old Chinese torture method, I will use it if you don't tell me right now who ordered the attack in our consul?"

Jack looked away and said nothing. The man sighed and pulled up Jack sleeve and grabbed an alcohol swab and dabbed it roughly onto Jacks skin. Jack's eyes got wide and he grunted as the alcohol seeped into the fresh stab wound. The man raised the syringe and looked at Jack's face for a brief moment before driving the needle into him.

Jack tried desperately to pull away as the plunger was pushed in. The needle was removed and the man sat back and waited. At first, there was nothing but a slight tingle at the injection sight, but before he knew it, it spread to his whole body. It gradually worsened into a burning.

He looked at the man with wide eyes, desperate for him to make it stop. His body began to tremble as he let out a moan of pain. He wanted nothing more then to die, he just couldn't let go though. The man watched as the other man began to squirm around. Jack felt saliva rush into his mouth and bile rose into his throat. Next thing he knew he was soaked in his own vomit.

Man-"Now who the fuck is gonna clean that up?"

He didn't know why he was talking, the man before him was in his own world right now, nothing was getting through but pain and the voices in his head.

He sighed and turned away when Jack started making gargling noises. Jack threw his head back over the top of the chair and let drool run down his chin.

He tried to fight it as his eyes rolled back in his head, but the lull was to strong.

He fell into oblivion again, dark surrounded him still but the pain was just not there.

He heard a child laughing and he looked around for the source of the sudden sound. He saw a little blonde girl, swinging with her mother on a swing set at the park. He smiled at the sight. The happy picture in his mind didn't last long though, a huge explosion rattled through him. All he saw was white. He blinked until it cleared then looked around, confused. The lifeless bodies of the girl and her mother we lying face first on the ground by the swings they were just playing happily on.

He gasped as a small voice echoed through his mind, the same one that laughed.

Child-"Jack, you killed us, its your fault, how could you, I was just a little girl."

Jack fell to his knees.

The Chinese man watched as the unconscious man began to twitch and jerk violently.

Man-"What the hell is going through your head?"

He pulled a popper from his briefcase and held it under Jacks nose. He eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped and looked around as it all started to come back to him again.

Pain was the first sensation that fully came back to him. When his eyes finally focused fully and he looked at the man over him, he was suddenly engulfed in overwhelming fear. He gripped the chair arm with white knuckles.

Man-"Passing out is not going to save you Mr. Bauer, nothing can save you now."


	3. Chapter 3 Hour Three

1Hour 3

Jack felt like a volcano went off inside him. He whimpered, involuntarily, and the Chinese man looked at him again. He hated torturing this man for some reason. He was different, he was small and needy.

It just seemed so wrong to hurt someone who couldn't fight back. Jack groaned, he was used to pain, but he could never stop making noise well it happened.

Man-"Jack, I don't want to hurt you anymore, just say something."

Jack looked at him, he was lying, he was loving every minute of his pain.

The man removed a tube from his briefcase and turned back to Jack.

Man-"I will force this down your throat and what I give you will make you sick for the next few days, who ordered the attack on our consul?"

Jack said nothing. The man reached for his head and he pulled away, he was not going to let them do this to him without even a little fight.

The man finally gabbed a hold of his face firmly. He grabbed a rubber square and forced his mouth open, roughly. Jack tried to snap his jaw but the man wedged the rubber block into his mouth holding it open. Jack panicked, he would do anything for this not to happen. He tried to scream but gaged. He tried to push it out with his tongue, but the wedge fit perfectly.

Man-"I almost feel sorry that I have to do this."

The man forced the tube down Jack's throat. He tried to cough, but nothing. The man kept pushing.

Jack's eyes were tearing as the man let another kind of strange liquid poor into Jack's stomach.

When the liquid finally stopped, he undid the strap holding down Jack's arm, he knew he would need it when he pulled the tube free. He got a firm grip on the clear tubing and pulled. Jack's scream made even his blood run cold. He threw the tubing aside and moved out of the way quickly and watched as Jack fell off the chair, to his knees.

He coughed and gaged, but nothing helped.

Blood poured from his mouth. He had a good grip on his abdomen as he tried to catch his breathe. Falling face first onto the hard cold floor. He was so exhausted, he was to tired to even be sick.

Man-"Bauer, when that kicks in, you will have no rest."

Jack ignored him, he let his eyes close, he was the most comfortable he had been in a long time. He felt full and drowsy. The man watched as Jack began to nod off into sleep, he was calm now, but in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't last long.

Sure enough, minutes later Jack's eyes opened, they were wide and glossy with confusion. He struggled to sit up but fell again, to week.

He just lay still, on his back. He felt his stomach heave and pain ripped through him.

Man-"Here we go."

He watched closely as the man threw up a dark, blackish, slim. He crumbled to his side, spiting it onto the floor next to him.

The man got to his feet and grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him up higher so he was right by his ear.

Man-"Clean it up!"

He threw Jack to the floor and pushed his face into it.

Jack whined as he sobbed.

The man sighed deeply, Jack couldn't take anymore right now, he knew that.

Man-"I will take you back to your cell for an hour."

He grabbed the heaving Jack, who know made no attempt to walk, out of the room and back his cell.

He closed the door and left Jack alone.


	4. Chapter 4 hour four

1

Jack continued to heave. He was so sick, his head pounded painfully. His heaves left him gasping and teary eyed.

The door to the cell opened and a silvery light came in and shone on Jack. The man saw Jack, face down gasping and heaving.

He had food on a plate and he set it down next to Jack and knelt down. He rolled Jack to his back and got his arm under his head. His body was trembling and he whimpered. He held onto the older mans shirt with white knuckles.

The sandy haired man looked at him with clear and glassy eyes, begging him to help him. He hung onto him like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

Man-"Eat."

Jack shook his head and buried his head into the warmth of the mans shirt.

The man cradle his head and lifted the stew he had brought in. He got a spoon full close to Jacks mouth and rubbed some on his lips, trying to get him open up and eat.

Jack knew that if he ate it would give him something to throw up, he knew that was why they were feeding him.

Man-"Are you just going to starve until the stuff I gave you where's off?"

Jack felt his stomach tumble and he expected the man to drop him back on the floor and back up but instead he held him tighter, rubbing his back almost comforting.

Jack coughed and leaned into the man for support.

Man-"I know what happen, you didn't kill our consul, it does not matter who ordered the attack, you shouldn't suffer.

He held Jack tight as he dry heaved painfully. Jack gripped the man tight, hoping for even a little relief. The man rubbed the back of Jack's head gently.

Jack began to sob into the mans shirt.

Man-"Don't cry Jack."

He rocked him slowly trying to comfort him before Cheng found out about him helping Jack.

Jack blurted out a bunch of random words between sobs.

Man-"Don't talk Jack, rest."

Jacks heaves eased and the man set him back on the ground, disgusted with himself for giving in and helping Jack, but also pleased with himself for doing something he knew was right.

Jack got his breathe and looked at the man leaning over him. The man that had hurt him daily had just cradled him in his arms and comforted him.

Jack-"Why?"

His voice was horse and raspy for not being used.

The man was surprised to hear his voice, he never heard it before.

Man-"I know it was right, but if Cheng ever finds out, me and you will be in the same boat."

Jack-"I wont say anything."

Man-"Good, im glad."

Jack felt his stomach tumble and he heaved only once this time.

Man-"So Jack, back in America, what was your story?"

Jack looked at him, confused.

Man-"Did you have a family?"

Jack-"A daughter, Kim."

Man-"She must miss you."

Jack shook his head, no.

Jack-"I don't think she is very happy with me."

He wanted to ask why, but thought second.

They heard people coming down the hall and the Man thought quick.

Jack looked at the food, he knew what he had to do.

Jack-"Do it."

The man looked at him and grabbed the bowl and whispered in Jacks ear.

Man-"Im sorry."

The door opened and he forced food into his mouth.

Man-"Eat you stupid fuck!"

Cheng-"That's enough for now, rest him for an hour."

The man threw the spoon aside in anger.

Cheng walked away and as soon as he was sure he was gone he picked up Jacks head and used his sleeve to clean his face that was covered in thick stew.

Man-"You okay?"

Jack nodded and the man whipped a tear from his eye.

Jack-"What is your name?"

Man-"Im not full Chinese, im Connor A.K.A. Li."

Jack-"I call you what then?"

Man-"Which ever, your American so you should pick Connor."

Jack nodded, he still was not 100 sure he could trust this man, but he didn't have much of an option.

Connor sensed he was unsure still and nodded.

Connor-"I don't expect you to trust me, but I will help you when I can."

Jack nodded, what else could he do?


	5. Chapter 5 Hour Five

1

Jacks sickness didn't ease up. Conner stayed with him through the worst of it. He didn't dry heave anymore, large amounts of blood was pouring from his mouth with every heave.

Conner-"Jack, you have to breathe."

Jacks lips were turning blue, he couldn't get a breathe in with all the heaving.

Sweat poured from his slender body, sticking to his cloths.

Conner unbuttoned the front for him so he could cool off a little. With every painful heave, Jack dug his fingernails deeper into Conners back.

Jack gaged and gasped at the same time, making him cough.

Jack went suddenly limp in his arms, that was not a good sign.

He pulled Jack back and looked at his face, it was pale and his lips were blue.

Conner felt for a pulse against his neck and felt a small throb against his fingers, he was alive.

He put his finger by Jacks nose, feeling for the warm air to say he was breathing, but nothing.

Conner-"Jack! Can you hear me?"

He knew what he had to do, he had no other chose. He took a deep breathe and put his lips to Jacks, pushing air into his lungs.

He waited a few seconds, nothing.

He tried again, nothing.

On his third try, Jack responded with gasping and letting out a clear slimy liquid.

Conner-"Jack, look at me."

Jack's head rolled to the sound of the voice, his head was pounding again and he knew that he was going to start being sick again, sooner then he hoped.

Conner-"Jack, what happen?"

Jack couldn't talk.

Conner-"If I had to guess you passed out from lack of oxygen and pain."

Jack nodded a little and a sudden heave racked his body, again.

Conner pulled him up held him, he wished more then anything that there was something he could give him to stop this.

Jack let blood poor from his mouth, he was to exhausted to try and fight it back down.

Conner-"Jack, I can give you something for pain, and something that can knock you out, if you want, but I don't want you to be like this anymore."

Jack blurted out words quickly between heaves.

Jack-"Help,...Any..Thing..."

Conner nodded and laid Jack flat on the floor.

Conner-"I will be right back."

He got up and made his way quickly back to his briefcase and grabbed to syringes, filling each with to different liquids. He took them, along with 2 alcohol swabs, and ran back to Jack's cell.

Conner-"Jack, this first one is for the pain, I have to put it in through you neck, it is going to hurt a little."

He got Jack on his side and swabbed it with a swab. As it leaked into Jack's open cuts, he let out a yelp and grabbed the floor through curled fingers.

Conner-"Hang in there."

He jabbed the needle into Jacks neck. It took everything he had in him to take the needle out when Jack screamed and bucked forward. He got up and straddled him to keep him still.

He took it out and threw it aside.

Conner-"Jack, relax, almost done you are doing great."

He swabbed Jacks upper arm, and Jack moaned again.

Conner-"This will knock you out Jack."

He took the needle and dug it deep into Jacks arm.

He whimpered but other wise, he was calm.

He took it out and slid Jack from under him.

Conner-"Feeling a little better?"

He was feeling better, much better.

Conner held him tightly until he was sure he drifted off.

He lay him back down and stood, he hoped this would make up for all the horrible things he did to people in the past.


End file.
